


Personality Curiosity

by ChikaMarutamachi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High School, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikaMarutamachi/pseuds/ChikaMarutamachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new student in class and you find him interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality Curiosity

As the teacher droned on about goodness knew what, you suddenly realised that you were staring rather intensely at the new boy at the front of the room. Your teacher had introduced him as Kisumi Shigino, a transfer student. Other than that, you knew next to nothing about him. You'd been too caught up in the embracing warmth that the purple colour in his eyes had seemed to emit, so entranced so as to forget to listen to the teacher.

You watched him as he slowly surveyed the room and the many faces that stared at him. His eyes met yours for a moment, yet it felt like an eternity, as if time had stopped. He gave you a shy smile and you instantly grinned back at him as a warm happy feeling began to flow through your being. You liked this boy.

You now contented yourself by observing his hair. It seemed so soft and his light pink wavy locks just seemed to scream that they wanted to be touched and petted. 

' _Petted? Seriously?_ ' You thought to yourself, bemused that your mind had conjured up such a thought. You barely even knew this guy. You didn't even know what his voice sounded like, and you were thinking that he wanted to be petted?

Nevertheless, he seemed like a nice person. You were sure you would have been good friends at the very least.

You seemed to hear a disturbance in the teacher's voice. Refocusing your attention away from Kisumi and back to the teacher, you heard that the teacher had been calling your name.

"Yes?" You asked the teacher.

"You can show Mr. Shigino around the school and answer any questions he has. It's most convenient since there's an empty desk next to yours." The teacher pointed at the empty desk to your right. Your gaze returned to Kisumi's figure and you watched him nod and make his way over to your desk.  
You felt incredibly giddy and shot him a grin that you hoped didn't look creepy. Luckily, he didn't and smiled back at you and his eyes seemed to say 'I hope we can be good friends.'

For now, that was all you could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure whether I should to continue this piece. Opinions?


End file.
